


Como En Los Viejos Tiempos

by TheWalker10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, M/M, POV Rick
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalker10/pseuds/TheWalker10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick sabe que la única forma de iniciar una conversación con Shane es hablando de chicas que se folló en la secundaria pero Rick recuerda que su amigo no solo follaba a chicas como tanto presume, el lo sabe mejor que nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como En Los Viejos Tiempos

                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _**Basado en 2x05 CHUPACABRA  
**_ ** _Pareja: Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh_                                                                          **  
  
Los diálogos son propiedad de AMC todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

   
 **L** os dos amigos caminaban en el bosque tras la búsqueda de Sophia, sin decirse una palabra en varios minutos fue Shane quien finalmente rompió el silencio.  
  
Shane: ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la mesera del “Dairy Queen” cuando estábamos en la secundaria?  
Rick: Sonriendo, te conozco lo suficiente, Shane, para saber que hay una única manera de iniciar una conversación contigo… Y es empezando a preguntar sobre chicas con quienes estuviste en la secundaria, No quiero pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si hace falta.  
Shane: Maryanne…  ¿Te conté de ella?  
Rick: Con atroz lujo de detalles.  
Shane: ¡Atroz! Las pelotas. Solías vivir de esos detalles en aquel entonces.  
Rick: Riendo. Si, era algo impresionable… Y creo que viví experimentando a través de ti.  
Shane: ¿Y porque no? Con mi… ¿impresionante lista de logros? Era un artista en la flor de la vida. Un protegido.  
Rick: Querrás decir un prodigio.  
Shane: Tal vez… ¿Prodigio se le dice a un semental de secundaria que se acuesta con alguien de treinta?  
Rick: jajaja ¿Con quién de treinta te acostabas en la secundaria?  
Shane: Educación física…  
Rick: ¿El Sr. Daniels?  
Shane: jajaja Sra. Kelly.  
Rick: jajaja ¿La entrenadora de voleibol? ¿No era casada?  
Shane: Oh vamos…  
Rick: ¿Sabes de que acabo de acordar? De porque no te preguntaba sobre esto.  
Shane: ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu vida amorosa de entonces eh?  
Rick: Esa es una conversación corta, incluso creo que ya terminó.  
Shane: ¿Enserio? Hubo una tal Holly ¿No? ¡No! Ese también fui yo jajaja  
Rick: jajaja  
Shane: También estuvo… Sheila es sobre la cual me mentiste ¿no?  
Rick: Nunca te mentí sobre Sheila pero no entendía bien lo de las bases.  
Shane: jajaja solo para que sepas, un Home run suele significar el acto sexual. Golpeando su pecho, es decir coito.  
Rick: Si ahora lo entiendo.  
Shane: Creo que lo que tú hiciste fue llegar a segunda base o algo así.  
Rick: Entiendo la resolución del juez.  
  
Rick se sentía algo abrumado al tocar ese tema, la verdad es que no le gustaba hablar de eso porque sentía un poco de vergüenza y celos, cuando Shane tocaba ese tema de las chicas en la secundaria era algo triste y a la vez memorable, no porque el haya hecho muchas cosas con chicas, ya que Shane era el ganador en eso, sino por lo que pasó entre él y Shane en esa época, era obvio que Shane no lo recordaba pero Rick lo hacía como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer…

* * *

**_FLASHBACK._**  
  
Ambos eran estudiantes de secundaria, dieciséis años en su vida, Shane era el chico popular en la escuela, jugador de football, guapo, buen cuerpo y un galán con las chicas, mientras Rick solo un chico normal, le gustaba hacer deporte y estar con sus amigos, entre ellos Shane, su mejor amigo. Rick no entendía lo que era estar con chicas, a lo más había besado unas cuantas, al contrario de Shane que sabía mucho sobre ellas, el cuerpo, donde se tocaba y como se actuaba. Rick recordaba que él tenía miedo de pedir ayuda a Shane porque pensaba que se burlaría de él, así que un día lleno de valor fue en busca de este luego de la práctica de football, Shane venía saliendo del camarín.  
Rick: Oye Shane tengo que hablar contigo… es, es, es… algo complicado… y solo quiero que no te burles de mí.  
Shane: Claro amigo ¿Qué es? Algo intrigado por cómo se veía Rick.  
Rick: Necesito que me ayudes… necesito saber qué hacer con una chica en el momento de… tu sabes.  
Shane: ¿Sexo?  
Rick: Si… eso…  
Shane: Está bien ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?  
Rick: No, y estaré solo en casa. Puedes venir.  
  
Rick recordaba esos momentos tan claros como el azul de sus ojos, eran momentos que el guardaba bajo siete llaves.  
  
El timbre sonó, Rick abrió.  
  
Shane: Llegué dude.  
  
Ambos se sentaron y entonces Rick comenzó a preguntar que se hacía, y como se empezaba. Entonces Shane, lo hizo pararse, lo abrazó por la espalda.  
  
Shane: Una de las cosas que aman las chicas es sentirse protegidas, acaricias sus pechos, y besas su cuello.  
  
Rick empezó a estremecerse al sentir a su amigo tan cerca de él, jamás se sintió tan vulnerable ante alguien hasta ese momento, los brazos de Shane eran duros y marcados.  
  
Shane: ¿Entiendes?...  
Rick: Si…  
  
Shane empezó a sentir poder al ver a su amigo de una manera tan sumisa ante él, un poder que lo llevó a excitarse, su verga se hinchó en sus pantalones, y se apretó contra el culo de Rick. Rick se dio la vuelta y miró a Shane a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se logró resistir a tan erótico momento, no se dieron cuenta cuando sus lenguas estaban luchando la una con la otra, Shane bajó sus pantalones y Rick hizo lo mismo.  
  
Rick: ¿Qué… que… que… se hace luego? Preguntó gimiendo.  
Shane: Ahora la chica se arrodilla. Poniendo las manos en los hombros de Rick obligándolo a bajarse.  
  
Rick se arrodilló y Shane bajó sus boxers blancos revelando su gran dotación, fue ahí donde comenzó el juego, Shane lo miró con una mirada lujuriosa, y entonces Rick hizo lo que creía correcto, comenzó a chuparlo probando el sabor de Shane, algo salado, pero era rico, lo chupó un buen rato, la boca se le estaba secando, Shane gemía de placer y entonces sintió como su boca se llenaba de un líquido algo amargo, toda la virilidad de Shane explotó en su boca y así el sintió sus boxers explotar también y una grata sensación cálida, como la corrida vino sin aviso, se vio obligado a tragar todo, limpió la verga de su amigo y entonces él le sonrió.  
  
Rick recordaba como empezó el juego, un juego muy grato para ambos pero más para él, recordaba esas tardes en la que Shane lo tenía en cuatro fallándolo hasta mas no poder, recordaba cómo se sentía cuando se corría dentro de él, era una sensación cálida que le daba un orgasmo inminente, cada vez que recordaba eso sentía sus pantalones apretarse.  
  
También recordaba que al terminar ese año todo se acabó, dejaron de jugar, nunca supo porque, ni como, pero al terminar ese año e iniciar el siguiente, las cosas cambiaron, Shane ya no quería nada, Rick jamás lo buscó por vergüenza o por miedo al rechazo, nunca le insinuó nada aunque moría por jugar otra vez, sentir las envestidas de Shane, el sabor salado, esa sensación cálida dentro de él después que Shane llegaba al orgasmo, la sensación del líquido viril llenando su boca y que el tragaba como si fuera la más rica miel, en ese año todo cambió, Rick recordaba con nostalgia.  
  
Aquel año Rick y Shane siguieron siendo amigos, todo parecía normal para Shane, pero no para Rick, él había perdido algo importante, su virginidad y con nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo, Rick veía con enojo como Shane estaba con una y otra, él no era gay en absoluto pero solo Shane lo hacía sentir así. El año pasó muy rápido, Rick tuvo una que otra chica, pero nada enserio. Al llegar el siguiente año, último para ser exactos, cada uno con dieciocho años ya en su vida, Rick notó cambios en él, había crecido, tenía un poco de vello en el pecho, estaba más alto al igual que Shane, el notaba que los músculos de Shane estaban más hinchados, tenía el rostro mucho más varonil, las chicas lo seguían mucho más pero ahora Shane se había decidido por tener una novia, una porrista fácil, rubia, delgada de ojos verdes, Heather, se paseaba con ella a todas partes, habían veces en que Rick los encontraba besándose en algún corredor muy escondidos.    
  
El año estaba llegando a su fin, Rick estaba teniendo algo con Sheila, una linda y tranquila chica de la escuela, muchos chicos lo envidiaban y todo normal, lo más raro y bueno para él ocurrió un viernes en la noche, sus padres habían salido, estaba solo mirando una película de horror, apunto de dormirse, sintió el timbre, abrió y era Shane, muy ebrio.  
  
Shane: ¿Puedo entrar?  
Rick: Claro...  
Shane: Sentándose en el sofá, tuve una pelea con Heather.  
Rick: Lo siento amigo pero sabes que ella es una loca.  
Shane: Cree que estoy con otra chica.  
Rick: ¿Y es así Shane?  
Shane: No claro que no.  
Rick: ¿Pudiste explicarle?  
Shane: No quiso escucharme, solo me mandó al diablo.  
Rick: Sentándose a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro. Tranquilo amigo, todo va a estar bien.  
  
Aquel roce entre ambos gatilló un fuego que los conectó como hace dos años, Rick no pudo resistirse y lo besó, hubo un silencio, Shane cerró los ojos, separándolo de su cuerpo ¿Por qué haces esto Rick? El respondió, no lo sé, pero quiero que juguemos, tú sabes a que, Shane lo miró y dijo, está bien, Rick recordaba la escena con mucha nostalgia y placer, el momento en que el beso se puso intenso, cuando su mano acarició el cuerpo de Shane hasta llegar a su bulto y lo apretó, ambos se desesperaron y la ropa voló al suelo, Rick comenzó a chupar el abdomen de Shane, hasta bajar y oler su verga, el olor era más fuerte que en aquel entonces, olía a macho, Rick no se resistió y le dio una lamida desde las bolas hasta la cabeza, el sabor era más salado, se la metió hasta la garganta, apoyando sus manos en los fuertes y velludos muslos de Shane, la verga era más grande que antes el calculaba unos 23cm, ahora entendía porque las chicas lo buscaban, su boca llegaba a la mitad y el chupaba y daba ligeras mordidas, lo hacía gemir de placer, sintió las manos de el en su cabeza, Shane comenzó a mover su cadera fuerte hacía arriba follando su boca y garganta, dándole una sensación de ahogo y haciéndolo salivar, Rick se la sacaba de vez en cuando para respirar y luego la volvía a engullir hasta su garganta, él se ponía rojo, chupaba con muchas ganas, se la sacó de la boca para lamer la mitad inferior seca, pasaba la lengua y luego bajó a las bolas, se metía una a la boca y la succionaba con mucho placer y al soltarla hacía un sonido gracioso, luego fue por la otra y luego lamió las dos.  Rick miraba recordando esa escena mientras seguían la búsqueda de Sophia.  
Shane le acariciaba el culo, Rick subió y se volvió a meter lo que pudo de la verga de Shane en su boca, masturbándolo con una de sus manos, moviendo la lengua en círculos, Shane sentía que iba a estallar, ya no podía más.  
Shane: ¡ahhh! Joder ¡sí! ¡Me vengo!  
Rick, chupó con más ganas al oír lo que Shane dijo, chupó y succionó hasta que lo sintió explotar en su boca, aquella sensación tan rica, sentía como el semen se corría y llenaba su boca, era mucho y el sabor era diferente, más salado y fuerte, Rick no dudó en tragar toda esa carga de virilidad, limpió y lo que más le sorprendió era que la verga de Shane no bajaba, seguía dura.  
Rick: ¿Todavía la tienes parada eh?  
Shane: Claro, ¿Qué crees? Móntate.  
  
Rick obedeció, sentándose en los muslos de él, Shane comenzó a frotar su verga entre las nalgas de Rick, esa caricia tan íntima que sabía que lo volvía loco.  
  
Rick: ¡Follamé! Rogando.  
  
Shane se lo folló hasta el fondo, cada envestida que le daba golpeando su próstata, sentía lo rico de estar con él, se lo follaba en distintas posiciones, hasta que Shane eyaculó dentro, Rick se corrió al sentir esa sensación cálida en su interior, toda la virilidad de Shane se resbalaba por su ano y caía en sus muslos. Esa fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo, ninguno volvió a hablar del tema, ni mencionó nada pero Rick jamás lo olvidó.  
  
 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
_**

* * *

Shane: Es azul, es de Andrea y T-Dog.  
Rick: ¿Qué? Algo desconcertado.  
  
Shane lo había hecho volver a la realidad. Rick suspiró decepcionado, le costaba creer que Shane no se acordara de lo que vivieron en su adolescencia, él ya tenía los pantalones apretados después de recordar eso, se preguntaba cómo sería hacerlo ahora ya que ambos eran maduros, pero él sabía que Shane era muy seguro de su sexualidad y que lo que hicieron solo fue para experimentar, pero no negaba que le encantaría revivir eso. Al finalizar la búsqueda Rick se sentó en el pastizal a pensar y recordar aquellos tiempos, a pesar de que se hace el duro para dar seguridad en el grupo Rick en el fondo es un hombre sensible y no puede negar que se siente sexualmente atraído por Shane. Eso le irrita, él sabe que no es gay, el pensar estar con otro hombre le provoca asco pero el recordar aquellos momentos en que era la perra de Shane, lo hacen endurecerse aún más y sentir frustración.  
  
Rick: Tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza, tengo que hacerlo.  
  
Suspiró y cargó su arma para montar guardia.  
  
 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fanfic The Walking Dead, espero que les guste y si quieren que continué comenten.


End file.
